The Winning Chuckle
by RaNgEr JoE
Summary: What happens when 5 Characters from different worlds get together to answer questions? Read to find out!!!


Anime/Final Fantasy 8 Trivia game  
  
Key:   
- [ ~~~~ ]= Character that is talking  
- -~~~ -= Something the character does  
- { ~~~~ }= Thought  
- * ~~~~ *= Action in Studio or Audience  
  
Host: Big Duo  
  
[Big Duo] Today on "The Winning Chuckle"...  
*Theme Music*   
[Announcer] We have Zell From Final Fantasy VIII, Trunks, Goku, Goten from Dragonball Z, and Tenchi's Grandfather from all Tenchi Series, Today they will be playing for any item of their choice!!!   
*Theme Music Ends*   
  
[Big D] The Rules are simple 5 players from different worlds answer questions chosen by the studio audience. The player that the audience chooses (graded by however means they wish) will win the prize of their choice...  
  
Zell will be playing for "Balamb Garden Brand Hot Dogs"...  
  
[Zell] -Cheers-  
  
Trunks will be playing for a sword...  
  
[Trunks] {Finally a Sword}  
  
Goku will be playing for a gift certificate to an all you can eat buffet...  
  
[Goku] mmmmm... food  
  
Goten will play for a pair of Stilts...  
  
[Goten] {Now they'll take me seriously}  
  
Tenchi's grandfather will be playing for a bottle of "Tea"...  
  
[Grandfather] -Nods-  
  
[Big D] Now you all know the rules so lets begin.  
  
*Crowd Claps*  
  
[Big D] Lets start off easy... Zell your first, If you... -scratches head- remember I did not choose these questions they did -points to crowd- If you could have the sky any color what would it be? And for the fun of it explain why.  
  
[Zell] hmm, good one lets see... what color are hot dogs?  
  
[Big D] Brownish red?  
  
[Zell] Ok Brownish red with black stripes, it reminds me of my favorite food.  
  
[Big D] Hot dog colored sky? Goku?  
  
[Goku] I have been thinking about this for a long time and I would have to say... Plaid, just because it would look cool.  
  
*All look at goku and move their chairs back*  
  
[Big D] Wow plaid that's another creative answer, I am afraid to ask the rest of you but yet I have to... Trunks...  
  
[Trunks] Poka Dotted, because...  
  
[Big D] No don't finish please...  
  
[Trunks] it reminds me of my blankie.  
  
[Big D] That's it next question -Goten and Grandfather sigh with sweat drops- If you can have any other super power what would it be? {Oh boy} Goten?  
  
[Goten] To make myself taller at will.  
  
[Zell] {Ya Need It Kid}  
  
[Big D] Taller? Ah why not... Grandfather?  
  
[TG] The power to control time.  
  
*Crowd Cheers*  
  
[Big D] Nice very nice a normal answer finally, Zell?  
  
[Zell] Instant Teleportation.  
  
[Big D] Why?  
  
[Zell] So I can teleport to the front of the lunch line.  
  
[Big D] Geese, is there anything else you think about other then food?  
  
[Zell] Riona & Selphie &...  
  
[Big D] Enough info next...  
  
[Goku] The power of cheese.  
  
[Big D] What the... that's the dumbest answer... not even... NEXT!!!  
  
[Trunks] The power to turn SS2 and be twice as stronger as Goten...  
  
[Goten] What? Why I aught to...  
  
[Big D] Trunks Goten knock it off.   
  
[Goten] Make me  
  
*Big D snaps his fingers and two very large androids holding bats walk towards Goten and he sinks backs into his seat*  
  
[Big D] That's better, next question... If you could travel to any point in time when would it be? Grandfather?  
  
[TG] 4 Years ago, so I would remind myself to lock the doors so the pesky space kids couldn't get in and stay for another 4 years. -Veins pop out of head-  
  
[Big D] Hold on, cool of grandpa, next, oh boy, Goku.  
  
[Goku] I would go forward in time so I can see what I would answer so I would be right.  
  
[Big D] Only you Goku only you. Goten?  
  
[Goten] To go back in time and see my father...  
  
[Big D] Awe, how nice...  
  
[Goten] I'm not done!!! So I could help him beat Vegita so trunks wouldn't have been born and I'd always be the strongest kid around!!!  
  
[Trunks] Hey!!! You wanna fight?  
  
[Goten] No, I'm afraid I might hurt you.  
  
[Trunks] My father was right, you are a son of a...  
  
[Big D] Wait hold on, this is a "G" rated Fic take it outside.  
  
[Trunks, Goten] (in unison) FINE!!!  
  
*Trunks and Goten Leave*  
  
[Big D] Now that's over with... Zell what time would you go back to, and Zell, try to keep it away from Hot Dogs.  
  
[Zell] I'll try to, I would go back to 2 weeks ago and decline the offer to go on this dumb show.  
  
[Big D] You'd give up a chance for unlimited Hot Dogs?  
  
[Zell] Oh right forgot about that. Then I would have to go with Goku's answer.  
  
[Big D] -_-' Next question. What is your favorite quote? Again Goku.  
  
[Goku] "Behold the power of cheese"  
  
[Big D] Goku you are the dumbest link, G'bye. Grandfather?  
  
[TG] My favorite is "The grasshopper eats yodels only when the frog says Twinkies on the third Thursday of the month of January on a leap year when the comet hail bop is in orbit around the moons sun", In short, don't eat yellow snow.   
-nods-  
  
[Big D] Well said, I think? -looks at crowd all staring blankly- Zell?  
  
[Zell] Mine I learned from a small child, "Happiness is a belt fed weapon".  
  
[Big D] I'm with ya on that one buddy. I'm board, can we get a camera outside to see what Goten & trunks are doing?  
  
[Announcer] Ok, Look at the monitor.  
  
*It shows two midgets fighting and then...*  
  
[Big D] Look out!!!  
  
*A blast comes through the wall killing all in section b-17 Goten follows the blast only to say oops*  
  
[Big D] That's it i'm ending this right here and now. -Walks out- -comes in on a Gundam-  
  
[Big D] Its over!!!  
  
*with one blast incinerates both Goten and Trunks and returns his stand*  
  
[Big D] Well that's about all the time we have so the audience chooses... Oh no, Goku!!!  
  
[Goku] Yes I won I won, wait, what did I win? Where am I, Who am I Help ME!!!  
  
[Big D] Well there is nothing else to say but Zell or Grandfather Should of won but you people had to vote goku, Is there no justice? AHHHHHHH!!!!! O Well good-bye.  
  
*End Music Plays*  
*End Music Ends*  
  
Review this Fic Thanks. And I will be doing more and they will be better and will have correct spelling and so on and so forth.  



End file.
